Wreck-It Ralph Poems
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: A collection of poems about the Wreck-It Ralph characters - starting with Ralph. Eventually Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, and even Turbo will be making appearances sooner or later (I might do the King Candy side of Turbo and the SR racers).
1. Wreck-ognition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>He wasn't a bad guy<br>He was just doing his job  
>Thrown from so high<br>By the Nicelander mob

But they didn't care  
>They didn't understand<br>It wasn't fair  
>But what was in Niceland?<p>

Hated and feared  
>Shunned and scorned<br>They had jeered  
>The label he adorned<p>

He was apart of the game, too  
>Why couldn't they see?<br>But they couldn't see through  
>Their judgment and naivety<p>

Trust in the code  
>Stay away from the bad guy<br>Stick to your cushy adobe  
>And let the insults fly<p>

But Ralph was done  
>He wanted to be a hero<br>Someone who won  
>No longer a zero<p>

So he set out quick  
>To accomplish his goal<br>Will our hero be thick?  
>Or make it out of this hole?<p> 


	2. Life's a Glitch

**Let's call this pre-movie. Before Ralph came along. I'm sure Van had her lower moments when the racers and King Cuckoo got to her - after all, a person can only take so much, let alone fifteen years, of being tormented on a daily basis before they either snap or drop into despair.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, it'd be easier<br>To just give in  
>Surrendering sounds breezier<br>Than trying to win

When the world's against you  
>And you can't seem to get up<br>No matter what you do  
>You just can't get the cup<p>

But the trophy hardly matters  
>She just wanted to race<br>Yet, all her attempts shatter  
>She felt so out-of-place<p>

But that's what they want  
>For her to just up and quit<br>They intimidate and daunt  
>Making her spark hard to stay lit<p>

It wavers and grows dim  
>Still there, but quite weak<br>She wants to prove to them  
>That she's not so meek<p>

But her self-esteem had been shaken  
>And her kart had been broken<br>Heavy blows were taken  
>No comforting words spoken<p> 


	3. Good Guy, Bad Judgement

**Even though Felix was nicer to Ralph than the Nicelanders, he did seem uneasy when the wrecker showed up to his party. And, what with him telling Felix to fix the kart for Vanellope - this little kid that he really cares about, you'd think something in Felix's head would click (like, oh, I dunno' . . . Ralph's not so bad after all?) Even good guys make bad calls.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Felix was the good guy<br>Epitome of nice  
>Always getting pie<br>And a medal to suffice

But everyone has flaws  
>And he was no exception<br>A bad judge of character claws  
>A horrible misconception<p>

Ralph was the bad guy  
>He probably wanted to be left alone<br>So no need to pry  
>Stay with your own<p>

He was still nicer than the Nicelanders  
>But that was hardly enough<br>From the window out he ganders  
>At the diamond in the rough<p>

Go down and say hello?  
>It's tempting, that's true<br>But he's being called away by a fellow  
>Forgetting the lonesome view <p>


	4. Tough-as-Nails

**Calhoun (pre-movie like the last three). Losing someone the way she did, and on her wedding day, no less, it'd be enough to make _anyone _grow cold and hardened.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Stand tall<br>Head held high  
>Don't fall<br>Don't cry

Focus on the mission  
>See it through<br>It is your ambition  
>It's what you do<p>

Don't let the hurt show  
>Don't think about him<br>Just let it go  
>Don't sink, swim<p>

Forget everything  
>His face, eyes, and touch<br>Only heartache it'll bring  
>It'll be too much<p>

Focus on the mission  
>Destroy all cy-bugs<br>Don't be out of commission  
>Even as the heartstrings tug<p>

Stand tall  
>Head held high<br>Give it your all  
>Never say die<p> 


	5. Winner

**Say what you want about Turbo, but winning was just in his code, like being a racer was in Vanellope's. I'm not saying this justifies what he did (ostracizing an unsuspecting little girl and, if you want to get technical about what he did to his fellow racers and the guys from RoadBlasters, murder), but, when he stopped being so popular and the kids that loved him so much flocked over to the new "advanced" racing game, that had to have hurt. Eaten away at him. Made him snap. **

**Granted he could've handled it better, when all he knows is racing and winning - and got to do neither as less and less kids played - what else do you expect to happen?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Turbo's the name<br>Winning is a must  
>Racing's the game<br>First place or bust

He can't cope with second place  
>He simply can't lose<br>A game-jumping disgrace  
>The path he did choose<p>

Being first is simply a part of his code  
>When it was no longer his time to shine,<br>It caused him to unfold  
>It caused him to unwind<p>

In a dark, brooding mood,  
>A disastrous plan filled the space<br>Crash the RoadBlaster dudes  
>And reclaim his rightful place<p>

As the greatest racer ever  
>As the star of the arcade<br>It was a plan quite clever  
>Too bad it had decayed<p>

Both games were unplugged  
>Everyone thought he was a goner<br>His reputation snubbed  
>Such a dishonor<p>

But he would prove them all wrong  
>He would rise again<br>He had fooled them all along  
>A monster deep within<p> 


	6. Stay Sweet (and Sour)

**Taffyta. Maybe there've been a few times where there was a relapse in memory? And maybe the ones with the memory relapse, Taffyta, in this case, felt guilty for reasons they couldn't quite fathom?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Discourage her at every turn<br>Keep her from racing  
>A lesson, make sure she learns<br>The consequences she's facing

Just for being a mistake  
>A glitch in the system<br>How much more will she take?  
>Will she continue to resist 'em?<p>

Taffyta's just doing as ordered  
>By his highness, the king<br>Or else their game will be disordered  
>Such a tragic thing<p>

Sometimes, she can't help but wonder  
>Why the glitch is so persistent<br>It's almost admirable how she never goes under  
>But she was supposed to be nonexistent<p>

That's what the racer will say  
>Until she finally realizes it<br>Each and every day  
>Till she finally quits<p>

But Taffyta can't help feeling crummy  
>Is this really the only way?<br>It puts a horrible feeling in her tummy  
>Has she been led astray?<p> 


End file.
